The legendary Adventure
Summary '' sugou,kurata,digimon emperor,cybermen,sliurians,and the dangerous creatures of the dark corners of time-space and finding about the past of the b.s and it's allover again and new blue C+ will they stop them before they bring their evidence off the universes and fifth and sixth immune b.c virus and B.M is revealed. ''Plot As the tardis was here on the H.Q of teletoon unite and then finding about Anakin was finding about sugou and kyra and mai on the screen telling them about their corporation growing even more powerful and find many legions of their infections not the worlds and finding about most of them,and finding about the n.e.a.d.t corporation locations from world to world and from different universes and various facilities underground and they went to japan,kyoto and finding about the streets being attacked by a virus that they never seen before,and finding people running from the infection,and as they finding survivors and lead them into safe-zone and then they were so far ahead and using the train systems And finding kazuma,ayano,ren,whom were fighting infection, and protecting ayumi,and the new girl,and as they were running from them to kazuma's place and then They met Megumi a girl whom is a ""elementalist "" a magical girl whom could master all the elements, and finding something different about her arm and she is infected by the B.M virus that bonded inside of her, her family called HOSENKOU they were the ones whom are famous for controlling all four elements,and her father wanted by murdering and killing, but it was in the past now, and then They were hearing something from the outside,and then they seen megumi's parents were running from the infection and as they let them inside and then as kazuma, were going outside and leaving and then finding Catherine whom were with their friends and then trying to rescuing them,and as they were reaching for the safe part of the city and finding out that japan , Kyoto has infection 50% percent of infection and new corporation called neo N.E.A.D.T whom were apart of the infection outbreak and calling from padme whom is calling about sugou and looking at the files that someone is wanting to free her father,and with the bus spinning out of control and finding out there is a B.S.W coming right for them and as they drive faster, as they manage to defeat it, they finally finding out that it was going to explode and as they got out and destroying the infection and finding a resort full of survivors and blocking them off, and finding out they weren't rescue workers, and finding gemma and jugo whom were here and finding father and son fighting, and then N.E.A.D.T high tech military vehicles whom were trying to get inside and everyone gets to the basement, and hiding from the soldiers of N.E.A.D.T and finding about the infection, and they were using the blue C+ virus to infect the population into Kyoto, the timelord was explaining to ren,ayano,and kazuma what happen,and find that was yesterday night,when they block them from the virus, and then that they were finding mikey, Jeremy, Angie, Christopher, Voice Cast Category:Teletoon